


The Stag - If So...Then Do

by deegyuwoo (deeternity)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deegyuwoo
Summary: There's a wedding. Wonwoo is the best man. Jeonghan is tasked to organize the stag, and now there are eleven others in Wonwoo's holiday home on an island and he just has to meet Mingyu again after three years. They have some unfinished business with other. No one else knows.





	The Stag - If So...Then Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing Closing In during my short break from work but I ended up writing this because I, too, is off for a Hen party in two weeks time and I'm in that mood. So, why not write something about it.  
> Also, I hurt SoonHoon so much in Closing In, i owe them a fic dedicated to them (although in a meanie fic form) lol.  
> So, do enjoy, guys. 1/3

**S  T  A  G:**  
**IF        SO**  
**THEN DO**

 

**MINGYU x WONWOO**

**HOSHI x WOOZI**

 

  
**_d e_ ** **_e g y u w o o_ **

 

**AU UNIVERSE**

  
| paradise island | 

| gay wedding|

| stag party |  


| svt on the beach|

 

  
 

* * *

 

 

 _ PART I _ _  
IF SO_

_If so, then do…_

How many times have these words have gotten Wonwoo in serious trouble, or had his knuckles turn white in regret –he simply could not count anymore. It’s troublesome. Right, it’s exactly because of this personality of his that he had this habit of disregarding things. He is not laidback, he puts effort into things he regards important –he clearly knew his priorities, but other than that, everything else is inconvenient for him.

He has his reasons though. He really does.

He is surrounded by either a manipulative person (the person in front of him) or an insistent person (the reason why this person is in front of him). His world is surrounded by people like this person and coming to this island to free himself from the likes of them sometimes is hopeless.

“Wonwoo ah,” This manipulative person and God forbid, had been a long, long friend from college showed up in front of Wonwoo’s holiday home five hours away from Seoul. “You’re so pale! Have you not been out in the sun? That’s not good at all!”

Wonwoo watched through his glasses the way the older friend reached out to touch his face. Wonwoo froze, finding himself slightly uncomfortable with this casual contact. It has been a long while since he has any sorts of physical contact with another person.

This awkward look from the homeowner, of course, didn’t come unnoticed. The other male laughs and Wonwoo forgot how this same man had managed to effortlessly swoon the majority of students back their younger days. He forgot Yoon Jeonghan is breathlessly gorgeous.

But this doesn’t distract Wonwoo from the fact that this very man before him is by far the most manipulative friend he has ever had –in both the good way and the bad. The trouble he had to go through back in college because of this fact –he can only shake his head remembering.

Wonwoo was to open his mouth, but Jeonghan beat him to it. “You have a decent place here,” Jeonghan stepped inside the main door, looks around then chuckles again, “I’ll take that back – this place is massive!” There’s this huge awe in Jeonghan’s face.

“Hyung…” Wonwoo finally was able to pull himself together, turning to face Jeonghan but the latter already crossed the hallway.

Jeonghan half-ran towards the back, opening the glass doors. Another squeal was heard from the older male, his infamous long soft hair sways in the fresh sea breeze fanning his face. “This location is perfect, Wonwoo ah!”

Wonwoo’s heart started to race as the realization hit him. Jeonghan is one of the famous young film directors of the country who made a huge breakthrough early in his career and still held himself strong since then. “There’s no way! You’re not scouting for a film location, are you?”

Jeonghan quickly looked back, pouting, seemingly insulted. “What do you take me for?” He walked back to reach Wonwoo’s head to ruffle his dark brown hair as he fondly said, “I could not do that to you. I know this place is your sanctuary.”

Wonwoo was relieved hearing that but could not resist himself from getting flustered. With the way that Jeonghan had laid this one fact felt like he had become so bare to read.

“Besides, bringing my production crowd here means ruining your muse then that means I would not be able to see books from you soon then there would be no materials for me to work on. No, no, no way I would lay out my own demise.”

Right. Wonwoo is a novelist. A shy one at that seeing as how he has not allowed any public appearances during his writing career. This weakness does not hinder him from excelling in this line of the profession –besides the more isolated he is, the better for his creative mind. Thus, he lives in this remote part of the island and makes his editor run errands for him between the civilization and the tiny world space he has created for himself.

And Jeonghan is right. If Wonwoo couldn’t write, there won’t be any film or series the film director can work on as Jeonghan had been closely keeping up with making the visual productions of all Wonwoo’s serializations. Wonwoo’s success is Jeonghan’s too.

And no, Jeonghan’s professed care is only his small way of manipulating Wonwoo into providing him what he needed.

“Then, what are you doing here, hyung?”

“Arranging a stag party, of course,” Jeonghan chirped, “Aren’t you going to be Soonyoung’s best man?”

Enter the reason why this manipulative person is here. Soonyoung, one of the insistent people in Wonwoo’s life.

Wonwoo didn’t reply right away. Instead, his eyes directed to the digital wall clock that showed the hour of the day (13:17:01), the date 01 June 2024, before he looked back at the expectant face of the other male. “Yeah, of course, it’s two months away from the wedding, doesn’t it…” He winced at this realization. He quickly apologized, “Sorry, I lost track of time. What can I help you with?” He asked.

It’s after all, a part of being a best man to organize stags. Don’t get him even started with the best man’s speech because he is already sweating bullets just thinking about it. Soonyoung, his best friend apparently, assured him countless time over the phone when he was told he will be the best man (expectedly) that writing the speech is nothing coming from the country’s most prized novelist.

Writing a best man’s speech is one thing, delivering the speech in front of everybody is another.

“To be quite honest, it’s Seungcheol’s job to organize the stag as he is Jihoon’s best man, but there is just no way I will let that good-for-nothing man ruin the stag if I let him be.” Jeonghan closed his eyes tightly to emphasize his concerns.

Wonwoo almost chuckled. There’s something about Seungcheol and Jeonghan since college days that keep the two from either killing each other or obsessing with each other. If Wonwoo has been quite taken aback by his best friend’s coming out and dating long-time friend Lee Jihoon a couple of years ago then God forbid he won’t be as surprised to find Seungcheol and Jeonghan to start dating too.

“The more he aged, the grumpier he gets!” Jeonghan pinched the bridge of his nose before he shook his head towards Wonwoo, “You know, Wonwoo ah, Seungcheol is that hell of a good-for-nothing asshole! Can you believe he cut down my production fees? The guts—”

Wonwoo laughs, “Well, you’ve been spending so much—”

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan’s eyes widened, “I can’t believe you’re siding with that asshole!” He whimpered dramatically, “Today I lost a _dongsaeng_ too.”

 _And here comes the infamous pity cries._ Wonwoo noted to himself. This is why Wonwoo thinks nobody can outdo Jeonghan in this manipulating game. Sometimes, Seungcheol himself isn’t so lucky to fall for this trickery.

Wonwoo cleared his throat, “Seungcheol hyung is only looking after the whole company, you know. He’s not only your executive producer –he’s also our company’s CEO. If the company bankrupts, neither one of us gets to publish.”

If Wonwoo listens closely, he swore Jeonghan had whimpered a soft _‘true’_ somewhere there. Yet, knowing Jeonghan’s unrivaled pride –there is just no way you can make this man submit, ever.

“So, what are you thinking, hyung?” Wonwoo asked.

“I already planned everything,” Jeonghan’s face lit up with a span of nano-second, walking back to the veranda again looking at the wide horizon of the ocean. “I just needed to see if your place can hold what I’m thinking.”

Wonwoo’s eyes squinted to what he heard, “You mean…hyung?”

Jeonghan nodded to himself, “Yup, yup, this is perfect.” He descended the short stairs towards the currently covered unused swimming pool (because Wonwoo isn’t so fond of water), looked back to see Wonwoo’s villa in its whole entirety of two-story and an interestingly shaped attic sitting at the top. “This is just perfect.” He added with an eccentric smile on his face.

If Wonwoo isn’t the best man, he would have plainly rejected whatever is yet to unfold, and Jeonghan can pack his bag (hold on, Jeonghan really brought a huge sports bag with him, and this doesn’t sit right in Wonwoo’s stomach right now. It sounds like trouble.) and drive back to Seoul this very moment.

But there’s this inconvenience. Never once Wonwoo had escaped Jeonghan’s manipulations and trying now is just bothersome knowing he’d fail before trying. Especially that before coming here, Jeonghan had already used his being a best man a weapon to make him submit.

“So, should we tour the town?”

“For what?”

“To scout fun places to go for the stag, of course!” Jeonghan pointed out. “I’m not here to just annoy you, you know.”

 _Really? Because you kinda are, hyung._ Wonwoo wanted to retort but went against it. He asked instead, “I thought you’ve planned everything already?”

“So I did.” Jeonghan nodded, “I looked at places in the net. I’m here to see them personally,” He pulled a piece of paper out of his flimsy summer jacket and slapped it lightly on Wonwoo’s chest, “As a local of this island, you’ll bring me on those places.” He confidently said.

Wonwoo grumbled to himself as he hesitantly looked through the list and he almost choked. He had never been to half of the places on the list and some of those places he will never dream of going. Jeonghan had accumulated quite a list, it’s admirable but not surprising coming from the man himself. To have this kind of list –the island is not even that big!

 

“Woaaaah, I’m liking this place already!!!!” Jeonghan spread his arms the moment the car’s roof completely retreated down, loving the wild breeze of fresh air on his face. This is the beauty of driving in a countryside away from pollution and traffic altogether. “And you’ve got quite a nice car, Wonwoo ah. Your books really doing  great to afford this luxury of yours!” He added, admiring the red not-so-humble convertible Audi car of the younger.

Jeonghan sneered. Wonwoo might be a little aloof, if not, completely anti-social but the man always had this particular style. He’s quite fashionable underneath those geeky glasses that seemed to work in distracting unwanted attention. Not to mention that Wonwoo is about the most handsome man Jeonghan had on his most handsome list he had kept in the back of his mind.

“I guess,” Wonwoo replied. Unlike Jeonghan, he isn’t so fond of having the roof down because one, it messes with his hair, two, it hurts his eyes and three it makes him feel exposed. To be quite honest, he didn’t purchase the car just because it is the sort of a convertible car but because of its exotic look, even the roof is down. That or…something else.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Jeonghan relaxed his hand on his side, the other on top of his side’s car door. “Doesn’t Mingyu model this particular Audi car?”

Wonwoo is lucky to have been born with a poker-face, if not, Jeonghan had already feasted on his red face. With a careful nod, he answered, “Yeah, now that you told me, I guess he does.”

Jeonghan nodded to himself too, “What’s the chance of you actually owning one?” The man laughs, “Come to think of it,” He hummed softly with a tiny smile on his face, the kind that is so rare nowadays coming from Jeonghan. “don’t we all have gotten so much more successful than we all swore to be? Back in the days…”

The fondness in his voice is unmistakable, and Wonwoo felt it because stripping Jeonghan away from his scheming persona is a man who had been quite a mother to them back then in his own _twisted_ ways.

Wonwoo nodded to this. It’s true –all of them on that 17th Floor in their college dorm, Andromeda Building, have become what they have hoped themselves to be. They might have separated ways at some point, but they got themselves where they are now. It was not something worth regretting.

Wonwoo did not regret. He didn’t.

 

Wonwoo sipped on his iced americano sitting back at the wooden table, unfastening few buttons of his thin checkered shirt. Man, it has been quite a warm summer, and because he has not been out lately (he caves in when the muse of writing strikes), he forgot how hot it could be in this island in the summertime.

The fact that Jeonghan had been restlessly dragged him places after places, sometimes on foot, really did so much on his stamina and sensitiveness to warm weather.

“Alright,” Jeonghan read through his list, striking-through places they have checked. He sipped on his banana milkshake before he looked up to meet the paled face _dongsaeng._ Jeonghan almost choked on his milkshake because Wonwoo looks pitiful yet he disregarded it and muttered instead, “I think the _Pristin Restau-Bar_ is quite promising. We’ll book the first-night dinner there. It looks sophisticated – a perfect intro for this Stag. Also, _Mingming Hut_ serves Chinese buffet, it’ll be perfect for the second night. Sure, we all are going to be hang-over but the more reason why we will all be famished by nightfall.” Jeonghan laughs at this, he sounded almost devilish at this point.

Wonwoo groaned. Why doesn’t he find the fun in this?

_PART II  
Stags_

Wonwoo checked his reflection in the mirror as he finished styling his hair, after a shower, clad in his casual shirt before running downstairs and towards the back veranda. It was perfect timing. He walked over to turn off the tap as he left the water run earlier to fill the swimming pool.

He scooted over the edge to check the water and crunches his nose to find the water cold. He shivers. He might not be one to enjoy it but he sure the others will. Besides, any moment now, they’ll start arriving.

Is he ready? Obviously not. Just like Jeonghan had said, this place is his Sanctuary. He does not feel too welcoming to have strangers or anybody at all invade his space. But oh well, it’s all for Soonyoung and Jihoon –this is the least he could do.

And maybe, in this course of Stag nights, he might be able to change Soonyoung’s mind in choosing another person as his best man. He definitely opposed to the idea of speaking in front of a crowd.

 _Right, let’s be optimistic here, Wonwoo. There’s hope here somewhere._ He noted to himself as he glanced at his watch – 09:01:03. It’s still early in the day. He still has time.

Wonwoo walked back inside, making sure he had tidied everything, including hiding both embarrassing and personal things. He had also make sure he made everything presentable because this is his home and he takes good pride in it.

He checked his fridge, making a mental inventory of what he shoved there last night as he went for a quick grocery shopping. He needs his fridge extra full. If he remembers clearly, their friends have been big eaters –and one an exemplary a great cook.

 _Yeah… he really was._ Wonwoo found himself remembering, but as he did, he closed the fridge’s door harshly as he pushed the thoughts away.

With his knuckles white gripping on the fridge’s door handle, he almost gasped to himself as the doorbell rang. Without dwelling on those pathetic squeezing on his chest, he braved to walk to the door. A quick glance at the security camera fixed on the wall, he opened the door to find his best friend's bright smiling face.

Wonwoo pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Unbelievably, he really does miss this _hamster_ of a person. God, he forgot how being secluded from the rest of the world craves for this sort of contact –even it’s that disgusting to think about it. This simple non-sexual hug appeases the previous turmoil on his chest.

The power of a best friend's unknowing comfort.

Soonyoung laughs to the hug as he pulled away. His face then turned serious, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this. I know how you value your isolation and all –the moment I heard from Jeonghan-hyung where he is taking the Stag got me so worried. That was this morning by the way…! Man, you can keep secrets, if you wanted to.”

“Sorry,” Wonwoo massaged his nape, embarrassed but also added, “Don’t worry about me. To be quite honest, Jeonghan did me a favor to enjoy the Stag without having to leave this island.”

Soonyoung smiled, “I’m glad you thought of it that way, then. That’s Jeonghan hyung for you. He might not look like it, but he does care for his _dongsaengs._ He knows you too well. He brought the party to the place you’re most comfortable with.”

Wonwoo shook his head, “He really shouldn’t have. This Stag is for you and Jihoon-ah… I don’t see why he has to worry about me.” He mumbled the last bit of it as he looked past his friend to see faces he’s not so unfamiliar with. If he remembers clearly, these two are from Soonyoung’s dance crew. Wonwoo met the two Chinese several times whenever he comes to visit Soonyoung sometimes when he is in Seoul. He nods his head to the two, “Junhui and Minghao, welcome. Come on inside.” He politely welcomed the two.

The taller one among the two foreigners bowed back to him, “Thank you, Wonwoo-ssi.” He raised his hand that holds a huge, quite heavy, duffel bag and still make it looked effortless. “Where to put the bags?” He asked meekly.

“Ah yes, of course,” Wonwoo hurriedly helped them inside with their bags, “Minghao-ssi, do you want me to help you with your bags?”

The said younger male shook his head, “I’m okay, Wonwoo-hyung. If you could show me where to leave them will be great.”

Wonwoo nodded and showed them to the double-bedroom to the right side of the house facing the front-side overlooking the green forest. There’s this quirky Jeonghan-ish handwriting glued at the door that says ‘Junhui & Minghao’. Wonwoo looks at the said two males, “Jeonghan-hyung decided the room arrangements.” He explained.

“No problem,” Junhui smiled, assuring the homeowner. “It’s much better to room with Minghao… I’m not quite familiar with the others.”

“Then, I’ll leave you guys to it,” Wonwoo smiled, “You can unpack if you want if not, you can come out on the veranda to relax… there are sunbeds and there’s a swimming pool too, and of course, you can swim in the sea if you’d much prefer that.” He said really quickly, afraid, he won’t be able to if he hesitates for even a second.

Both Minghao and Junhui smiled at Wonwoo, “Thank you again. You have such a lovely home.”

Wonwoo managed to smile back, just about. His face though felt like he’s about to explode –this is too much socializing already. What more when the rest of the group arrives! Flustered, he turned around and halfway the stairs, he added, “You’re more than welcomed to the kitchen too – there are foods and refreshments.” He ran the rest of the stairs and met Soonyoung who is snickering watching him getting all red.

“You make a great host,” Soonyoung commented. “You’re natural.” He snorted this comment.

“Stop,” Wonwoo glared. “Now, there are four rooms upstairs, and the master bedroom is downstairs. Jeonghan-hyung said since it’s your Stag, he’s given you the privilege to use the master bedroom.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of him.” Soonyoung shook his head, not buying this Jeonghan’s scheme. He’s pretty sure the certain hyung is brewing something. Yet, that is really not his concern right now, “How about you? You’re using the attic, anyway, right?”

Wonwoo nodded. “I’ve been using the attic ever since, so there’s no problem having the guys use the rooms here.”

“Of all the available rooms, why do you like the attic is beyond me.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. This is just some of Wonwoo’s complicated uniqueness that makes him the Wonwoo that he is.

Wonwoo laughs, “Just in case of a tidal wave.” He playfully replies.

“Oh, crap,” Soonyoung bit down his bottom lip to snap himself back, “I forgot that you can’t swim. The likes of you should be up on the mountain, away from any body of water.”

Wonwoo pouted, “Me not able to swim doesn’t necessarily mean I hate the ocean. The ocean…the beach is still is the best view on earth. It feeds the muse.”

Soonyoung nodded, “Point taken.”

“Strange you didn’t travel with Jihoon?” Wonwoo belatedly realized as he showed his friend into the master bedroom. Per Jeonghan’s evil suggestion, Wonwoo changed the sheets into flirtatious red satin Jeonghan brought from Seoul with this intention. Wonwoo had to roll his eyes the first time he had seen it.

Soonyoung looks back at Wonwoo, judgingly. “Didn’t know you’re into sexy sheets…”

“Not my idea—”

“I’m messing with you.” Soonyoung laughs back. He’s pretty sure it was Jeonghan’s idea. “And yeah, Jihoon is coming a bit later with this madness’ organizer himself. God knows what that man had in store for Jihoon ah.”

Wonwoo shivers, “Sorry, Soonyoung ah. I myself don’t know what that man is thinking. I guess, before this man, we just have to feign for ourselves. That man is a walking Satan.”

“Well,” Soonyoung shrugged, “He might be, but _my_ Jihoon wouldn’t go down without a fight. It’ll be interesting to see those two battling it out.”

Wonwoo laughs. Of course, as he remembers, Jihoon might be the smallest out of the college gangs, but he is the gutsiest when it needs be. That man too packed a Satanic spirit on that small frame of his.

Come to think of it, back in college, there was never a dull moment simply because of this fact. Seeing Jihoon flipping his guitar at anybody who annoys him will almost send Wonwoo snickering at the side.

Gold old days.

“Well then, all set for the wedding?” Wonwoo asked. After all, it’s a month’s away.

“Yes, pretty much,” Soonyoung replied, drawing the thick, old-fashioned curtains, the blinds follow after. He smiled at the open view of the perfect ocean blue through the windows. “You’re familiar with DSKII, right?”

Wonwoo slightly nodded. He might not be overly familiar with the said celebrity duo of ballad singers, Dokyeom and Seungkwan, but they have crossed paths before. They were all under the same Entertainment Agency, after all.

“Dokyeom and Seungkwan had presented to organize the wedding –had something to do with Jihoon being _boring_.” Soonyoung didn’t sound a little bit insulted, in fact, he finds this somehow funny. “You could say they have proclaimed themselves the masters of the ceremony.”

Wonwoo eyed Soonyoung, almost bursting with laughter. “Wasn’t Seungkwan voted the funniest idol?” Per Wonwoo’s limited knowledge of the show business.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Hm, don’t even get me started with Dokyeom –that man is like oil to all Seungkwan’s gag antics.”

“You’re quite familiar with them.” Wonwoo noticed.

“Jihoon works closely with writing those two’s songs since their debut.” Soonyoung smiled proudly, “You could almost say those two are part of Jihoon’s career.”

Wonwoo nodded, admitting how he had deprived himself of this kind of human interactions –the sort where you build a different kind of relationships with people with common goals. How he turned his back from all of that –wasn’t he part of this back then… back then when they were miles away from their success?

“Wonwoo ah…”

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung, even the man changed (it takes a good eye to notice that). The other looked complete, no longer lost. There’s peace in his eyes. There was not even a little hint of worries in those eyes despite the fact that the wedding in a months time probably is the most controversial wedding this year. Heck, two most talented song producer and choreographer are tying a not –and it is a GAY WEDDING.

They don’t expect anyone wouldn’t bash an eyelash to this, right?

Wonwoo sighs, taking his eyes away from Soonyoung because this is another round in a mill arguments between them both. They had had a proper, talk years ago, when Soonyoung first came out, and Wonwoo had long since given up.

Who is he kidding, really? Wonwoo had been a witness to the two’s  unconditional love for each other, no matter how that came to be.

“Do you want a cold beer?” Wonwoo belatedly asked.

Soonyoung smiles, “Don’t spoil me.”

“The least I could do for the groom-to-be.” Wonwoo winked, “So, any words from the others? What time are they coming?”

“Don’t worry about them,” Soonyoung shrugs, “They always arrive fashionably late. For the meantime, let’s enjoy the warm afternoon with a cold beer.”

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo were both lying on the sunbeds, bottles of beer on their hands as they talk about every possible random thing their conversations take them. Sometimes, they will talk about Jihoon, sometimes about politics and sometimes about Wonwoo’s progress with his writing to which Wonwoo would slightly distract the conversation somewhere else. He was never that person who would proudly discuss his book with just anybody even though this time, it was with Soonyoung –his best friend.

“Another one?”

Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung looked up to see Junhui with freshly opened bottles of beer, “Ah thanks, Junhui.” Soonyoung accepted the bottle before finishing his other with a huge gulp.

Wonwoo also finished his beer and reached for the fresh one, he smiled at the Chinese man, “Thanks, Junhui. You should get one for yourself.” He encouraged –sure, it’s better to start early. He could not imagine how the night, later on, will end. Wonwoo needed a boost anyway.

“Nah,” Junhui waved his hand with a shy smile, “Minghao wants to go for a quick swim in the sea.” He pointed the said younger Chinese who is happily doing some acrobatic –flipping in the air and such. “Now, if you excuse me.” He bowed and walked around the pool and out towards the beach.

Wonwoo silently followed the distancing form of the older Chinese guy who stopped beside Minghao who had taken notice of him. Junhui quickly took his sleeveless shirts, pulled down his trousers, only leaving his swimming trunks that had a huge littering of his name in Chinese character. Wonwoo smiled at that, although Junhui looked like he needs a bit more confidence, this little display of eccentricity is cute.

“Man, he’s ripped isn’t he?” Soonyoung hummed, sipping his beer, his eyes too following Junhui. When Junhui disappeared with Minghao into the deepness of the sea only then, Soonyoung looked back to his best friend. “He’s not bad, is he?”

Wonwoo hesitantly looked away from the sea and meet eyes with his best friend, “What do you mean?”

“Junhui,” Soonyoung quickly pointed the said Chinese without leaving Wonwoo’s eyes. “He’s quite a catch.”

Wonwoo’s brows meet, he did not understand Soonyoung at all. Despite that, he asked, “Why, is he _gay_ too?”

“No,” Soonyoung laughed before adding, “Neither are you. Well, the last I checked.” Soonyoung then eyed his best friend, a little more focus now, as if desperately trying to read through him, “So, what’s your deal? You have not dated anybody. Are you going to die a virgin?”

Wonwoo was quiet for the moment, utterly surprised, of course. He laughs afterward as he got over the first shock. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“So, you mean you actually did meet people? Like, I mean… real people, Wonwoo ah,” Soonyoung, sat up straight, putting his beer on the table in between the two sunbeds to emphasize his concern. “That doesn’t include the tiny creatures you call _characters_ in your books. Like actual people—”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m delusional,” Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung, “… my sex life is not for you to be concerned about.” He shakes his head, “…I can take care of myself.” He mumbled.

Soonyoung sure is not letting this one go, but before he could say anything, the doorbell rang once again. Soonyoung and Wonwoo both looked at each other before hurriedly getting up, letting go of the bottles of beer and ran to answer the door.

Wonwoo briefly closed his eyes to focus all his strength on amassing confidence to welcome the rest of the _stags._ When Soonyoung opened the door, it was Jeonghan who was beaming brightly towards them. “Jeonghan-hyung…” The two bowed to the older one.

Jeonghan nodded, “Sorry, was a bit late.”

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo responded, and he noticed the other man’s best friend, Jisoo, awkwardly standing behind the other. “Jisoo-hyung, come on in.”

“Thanks, Wonwoo ah.”

Wonwoo is familiar with Jisoo. Jisoo is both a lyricist (the reason why he represents as Jisoo’s friend in this Stag) and also a great scriptwriter for Jeonghan’s movie. They are all under the same Entertainment Company. Wonwoo had met Jisoo countless time as they both worked side by side in writing scripts for a movie adaptation of Wonwoo’s books. Jisoo is one of those people Wonwoo looks up to. He never had any problem working with him –sometimes that is quite feat to think about. There’s really only a few that Wonwoo could ever get along with.

Jisoo is amazing in his own way.

Jeonghan and Jisoo walked inside. Only then Wonwoo noticed a small frame standing silently behind the two older ones. Wonwoo’s eyes widened, trying hard to put a name on the face, but really who is he kidding? “Jihoon…ah.”

Standing there with a huge grumpy pout on his lips was the other groom-to-be with his brightly dyed hair (in blonde with a hint of pink hue at the front. It also reminded him that Jeonghan too walked in with his hair dyed blonde), “Not.my.idea.” The small boy explained, contempt in his voice.

Wonwoo laughs. So this why the others are late. They possibly forced Jihoon to do a quick hair make-over. Wonwoo agreed though, it gives Jihoon that edgy look. He’s so adorable. Wonwoo shook his head, this comment will deserve him an ass-whooping with a guitar if he had said this out loud.

“You look lovely,” Soonyoung finally said in his extra deep voice, there is already this red coloring his cheeks as he grabbed his groom-to-be’s hand, “Come on in.” He quickly planted a chaste kiss on his lover’s forehead.

Jihoon’s face is equally red at this point, but his nose scrunched up, “You two started drinking already?”

Wonwoo and Soonyoung looked at each other, avoiding to answer the other’s inquiry.

“Oh Wonwoo-nim!”

Oh you know, sometimes this thing like ‘save by the bell’ exist in so many ways. This is exactly that. Wonwoo looked away from Jihoon’s fearsome glare to find the infamous ballad duos, Seungkwan and Dokyeom arriving with huge duffel bags, dropped them with a loud bang to the ground and ran towards Wonwoo to hold his hands –each one for the two.

Wonwoo froze.

“I’m a huge fan of yours!” Seungkwan confessed, his eyes almost showing stars if it was something out of animated cartoons. This is unsettling for Wonwoo. “I’ve read all your books, and I watched all the movies too. I’ve subscribed to all of them!”

“Shut it, Seungkwan ah,” Dokyeom spat at his duo partner, “I’m his biggest fan!” After that, he gave Wonwoo that infamous toothy grin that was meant to swoon him, but it only made Wonwoo’s stomach to churn uncomfortably.

Right, the beer didn’t do the trick.

“Will you, guys, leave him alone,” Jeonghan returned with two huge paper bags, swinging them to his attention, “your Wonwoo-nim is not so good with crowds, especially the likes of you _loud-mouths_. Now, tonight we are all going to wear these.”

“Ohhh let me see!” Seungkwan and Dokyeom rushed to the pile of bags in an instant, and Wonwoo sighed.

 _Thanks_ _God, they’re easily distracted._ Wonwoo thought to himself and finally walked back inside to glance at the so-called outfits they all be forced to wear later tonight.

Wonwoo isn’t surprised. Jeonghan had briefly told him that the first night would be rather tame. It would be mostly about re-living the early dreams of both Soonyoung and Jihoon –because the two dreamed of being idols. Hence, the idol-theme outfits.

Wonwoo groaned. This is problematic.

“Oh my,” Seungkwan chirped, “This is so chic.” And before Wonwoo could walk away completely to the kitchen, Seungkwan rose to his feet and shoved a pair of outfit to the other, “Wonwoo-nim, this will suit you!”

Wonwoo’s eyes darted at the baby blue bottom up shirt, simple black jeans with tattered knees (a/n ref. Pretty U live stage). “T-thanks.” He found himself accepting the pair because it is becoming too much for him to hold another conversation if he was to argue. Against this energy-bursting individual, Wonwoo left drained.

“Yay!” Seungkwan clapped to himself. His eyes then fell on the open veranda where the enticingly fresh breeze of the ocean is coming from. “A pool! And the beach!” The boy ran quickly there, almost knocking Dokyeom who is still busily pairing outfits from the bags. “Wonwoo-nim! Can we use the swimming pool?”

Wonwoo placed his designated outfit on the bar stool as he heard Seungkwan screaming from the veranda, “Yeah… feel free.” He quickly answered. Seungkwan replied with a huge grin and a thank you.

 _Looks like he has forgotten his bags already._ Wonwoo sighs to himself, walking back to the door to take it upon himself to bring the bags in. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see another pair walking up to his house. Wonwoo smiled recognizing them, “Seungcheol-hyung… Hansol ah.”

The oldest one, Seungcheol, smiled back at Wonwoo. He then looked around with a sigh, hearing the distant cheers coming from the surrounding. The voices are unmistakable. “Looks like Seungkwan and Seokmin made themselves feel at home.” He commented, “Are these theirs?” He also looked at the disregarded duffel bags blocking the path.

Wonwoo nodded, “I’ll bring them in.”

“I got this,” Hansol swings his own bag on his shoulder while snatching two heavy duffel bags with another hand. “…always picking up after those two.” Hansol sighed to himself.

Wonwoo raised a brow to this statement as he moved to the side to let the other two walked inside.

“The three of them still lived in the same dorm,” Seungcheol, the CEO of the Agency, explained, “Since they all formed a small group, ballad duos, Vernon as a hip-hop soloist and Dino, our solo act. Figured it will be much easier to just put them in the same dorm.”

Wonwoo smirked, “Always looking after the budget, aren’t you?”

Seungcheol raises a brow to Wonwoo’s comment, “Sure there is that too, but believe me having those four in one spot makes it a lot easier to control their actions.”

“You make it sound like they’re still kids,” Wonwoo replied. “They’re not that much younger than we are.”

Seungcheol raised a brow to this one too, pointing lazily outside where they could hear constant cheers and water splashing crazily. “They might as well be.”

Wonwoo waved his hand to yield at this comment. Seungcheol might have a point there. The duo sure knows how to have fun, and they make sure people know that.

“Hyung! Where to put them?”

Another person waddling with a paper bag of goods, or more like necessities. When Wonwoo took the heavy bag, he was able to recognize the face hiding behind the huge bag. He nodded a little to the youngest male, “Dino—”

“Ah, Wonwoo-nim… you can just call me Chan.” The boy grinned, “Wait a sec, I’ll have to grab the rest of the groceries.” He ran back to the rented van.

Wonwoo walked back to the kitchen, left the bag at the counter and returned outside to help Chan take the rest of the groceries. When he arrived at the van, he spotted about five more huge bags of goods.

“Seungcheol-hyung insisted to stock up,” Dino— Chan explained, taking one bag on each arm, “Saying something about not wanting to inconvenient you.”

“That really sounds like him,” Wonwoo replied, taking one bag on each arm too, “Although he doesn’t need to worry about me.”

“Hm,” Chan nodded, and while they walked inside, he looked up at the host, “Wonwoo-nim, just to let you know… I’m a huge fan of yours, and it’s a pleasure to meet you up close.”

Wonwoo’s grip on the paper bags tightened, red coloring his face and neck. He’s not used to hearing this up front at all. He bit his bottom lip as he forced a reply, “T-thanks.”

When they arrived inside, it was the moment to spot Seungcheol and Jeonghan having the most usual arguments –well, at least for Wonwoo who had lived most of his college days in the same dorm as the said men.

“What are you thinking dyeing your hair like that?” Seungcheol was glaring at Jeonghan who had started unpacking the grocery bags, seemingly taking notes whether Seungcheol had forgotten to get something.

This gives Wonwoo the impression that it was Jeonghan who had tasked Seungcheol to go for a grocery while he takes the rest of the guys to the hair parlor. He hit this one right.

“What are you so enraged about?” Jeonghan replied nonchalantly, “It’s as if it’s the first time I dyed my hair.”

True, Jeonghan did have some crazy hairstyles back in the days. There’s even one point during the college days that he had grown his hair really long. It had become quite a lot of trouble to convince people that they were not letting any girls in their dorm, and it was in fact just Jeonghan. Of course, only Jeonghan himself found this funny and because of that had insisted keeping his long hair.

“You have a very important first-look deal next week, you know.” Seungcheol pointed out, “You can’t show up like a teenage brat that you ar—”

“Excuse me,” Jeonghan inhaled in a good amount of air to puff his chest and let it all go in slow-motion as he glared back at the other, “…during this five-day trip in this island, you are not my Executive Producer or the CEO of the Agency. I don’t want to hear this from you. None of this at all. If you are not ready to be just the Choi Seungcheol that Jihoon needs as his best man, leave this island right now.” Jeonghan placed the bottle of soy sauce on the counter table as he walked up, “Man, you’re infuriating me! We can’t be in the same room, after all.” He walked to the veranda, not without grabbing the opened bottle of beer the man must have started drinking.

Seungcheol was left speechless, frozen on his feet.

“You were clearly asking for it,” Wonwoo snickered, how he missed that interaction. Sometimes, things just don’t change. This is rather refreshing. He then noticed Chan who was quiet there, unable to say anything, “Get used to it, Chan. With those two together, they argue at any chance they get.”

Chan nodded as he finally walked back outside again to finish bringing the rest of their belongings. “You seemed familiar with them, Wonwoo-nim.” Chan asked as he noticed the writer followed him outside to help.

Wonwoo took the last bag of groceries, “I used to stay in the same dorm with them back in college.”

Chan throws his bag on his shoulder, closed the van and locked up. “Them? Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung too?”

Wonwoo nodded, “Yeah. Hansol was freshman then.”

“Ah!” Chan stopped walking and looked at Wonwoo as he remembered something direly important. “Now I remember… so it’s that dorm, then? Wasn’t Mingyu-hyung in that dorm too? Hansol-hyung told me.”

Wonwoo momentarily lost his breathing by the mention of the other boy’s name. He quickly recovered himself though as he nodded, “Yes. Mingyu was my roommate.”

“Wah!” Chan grinned widely, “You _hyungs_ have become so successful in your own fields while still keeping in contact. That’s real friendship right there!”

Wonwoo pressed back on the bag against his chest because it might look that way, but it has been three years since he had been in contact with his ex-roommate. That’s only and the longest span of being out of each other’s radar. Maybe that is for the better –distractions are no good.

“Reminds me,” Chan placed his bag near the stairs as he looked back at Wonwoo, “…is Mingyu-hyung not coming over?”

Seungcheol finally managed to drag himself out of his sentimental trance as he answered for Wonwoo instead, “He just got out of the Military, so all his works have piled up for the last months. That guy has not had a single day-off since. I hardly think he has spare time to be here.”

Wonwoo looked away, his eyes caught the pile of groceries. He silently started unpacking them, neatly too. He knew about Mingyu being unable to come. Jeonghan had told him at his previous visit. To be honest, he doesn’t know what he feels about that. He’s mildly irritated because what a friend to miss a friend’s stag, yet, he also does sympathize because he knows Mingyu well. That guy would not in the right mind miss a friend’s stag.

 _He’s probably irritated with himself now._ Wonwoo thought. _That guy is pretty sentimental too. He’s probably beating himself up now._

_PART III  
Quality Time_

“You, guys, better stop drinking there now, and start getting ready. We have a karaoke bar we need to hit tonight.” Jeonghan showed up already wearing his idol-style outfit. Short-sleeve deep blue shirt, light faded blue jeans with tattered knees too, paired with white converse. He looked much, much younger than he already is for a man his age. “Tomorrow we are going mountain-climbing at the highest peak of the Island, the third day we are going cliff-diving –and I’ll tell you the rest of the itinerary if you, guys, start getting ready now.”

“Alright…” Soonyoung replied as he placed his cards down. He was playing harmless Chinese poker with Minghao and Seungcheol while the others are watching over their shoulders, all drinking light beers.

Some of them are slightly tipsy already and could only imagine that the supposed tame night might be a tame night after all.

Jihoon stood up from sitting beside his soon-husband, and almost tipped over. The rest of the guys saw this and started laughing. There is a thing about getting Jihoon drunk, it’s unpredictable. There’s time he could be the last man standing, but there’s also a time when beer hit him faster than the rest. Tonight may be that time.

Soonyoung, per his usual fast reflexes, caught Jihoon’s side, “You okay?”

Jihoon nodded weakly, “I’m fine,” he wiggled out of his lover’s grip, walked over to the pool, and jumped before anyone could be faster than light to stop him.

Soonyoung was next to the pool as soon as he recovered, jumping to fish his lover out of the water, “Hey, don’t do that!” He half-yelled the moment both of them were floating on the surface of the water.

Jihoon didn’t reply, swam towards the stairs, shook his blonde hair, and said, “I’m all good now.” The dizziness that he felt a moment ago completely vanished as he hit the freezing water. That was what he was aiming for. He will not be the first one getting drunk tonight – not in his own _stag_.

The others sighed as they slowly disappeared to get ready, going to their designated room. They took turns in the showers once finished, they went back either outside to enjoy the calmness of the night or watch the TV in the sitting room.

Wonwoo has not seen his house so occupied, man, he has never thought his house ever host this kind of crowd at all. He had enjoyed the moment where he bathes in peace, the place all to himself, but looking at all directions where his friends and yet-friends are seen laughing while conversing at each other, isn’t so bad too.

Looking away from Junhui and Minghao (they are all dressed idol-style too –kudos to Jeonghan’s outfit choice, the two looked amazing) who are seemingly showing Seungkwan a dance routine by the pool, he heard the doorbell ringing.

Wonwoo’s brow raised, meeting Jihoon’s equally curious face perking from the kitchen area. Wonwoo hesitantly walked to the door and with his eyes glanced at the security camera footage, his hand froze on the doorknob.

The bell buzzed again.

Despite himself, he pulled the door open, revealed himself to the man who easily towered a good few centimeters than him (and Wonwoo is the tallest one in the house at the moment). Slowly, that gigantic frame moved slowly to embrace him in full force. “Wonwoo ah... _hyung_.”

Wonwoo’s lips pursed at the last word uttered despite the real deal of the situation. Sometimes, he hates it when this guy forgets that Wonwoo is older and that a _hyung_ is mandatory no matter the case may be. This guy is cheeky, and that fact will never change.

“Mingyu ah!” Jeonghan showed up from upstairs, Jisoo behind him. “Thought you wouldn’t make it!”

Mingyu finally let go of the writer friend who had said nothing yet to look at Jeonghan, “I made it just in time for the last ferry boat.” With his hand still around Wonwoo’s side, they walked back inside to meet the rest.

“How about your activities? Do you have to cancel them after all?” Jihoon asked. He looked so cute on those funny printed pink over-sized bottom up shirt, tucked under his black jeans paired with white shoes. Definitely, this is not something one would want to tell Jihoon too –not with the word cute or adorable in them.

Mingyu shook his head, “I rescheduled some of them, some I managed to do before today.”

“So, are you free for the next five days?” Soonyoung asked. Blue jersey-jacket over a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes were one that was thrown at him. He looked rather refreshing.

Mingyu nodded and looked around, “You, guys, seemed ready to head out now.” He noticed that everyone started to show up to welcome him already dressed up in rather young looking outfits. They look like rookie idols ready for the debut live performance (the thing is, they really do look good). Mingyu almost laughed – Jeonghan really got them good.

Jeonghan nodded, “We have a dinner reservation at half-eight. If you’d hurry, we might be able to—”

“You, guys, go on ahead,” Wonwoo interrupted, he rarely does so when he did, all focus was on him. He trailed off as he explained what he intended, “We won’t be able to fit in the taxi anyway. We only booked for two 6-seater taxis. Jeonghan-hyung should go first with the others as the booking was named after him. I know where it is, so, I will wait for Mingyu.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Jeonghan agreed because Wonwoo does make a complete sense here. It’s already eight-o’clock, so it’ll be a handful if they’ll be even a minute late. The restau-bar seemed popular, it’s easy to lose their booking.

“Alright, kids, let’s move along.” Seungcheol waved to the ten other men to the door. “Let’s wait for the taxis outside.”

“Oh, Wonwoo ah,” Jeonghan stopped half-way as he remembered, “I really didn’t expect Mingyu to arrive when I was making the room arrangement. The rooms are pretty packed now. What are we going to do?”

“I’m fine on the couch here.” Mingyu stared at the rather large, comfortable white couch.

Wonwoo raised a brow while didn’t say anything. Although Soonyoung is not having any of that, “Ah sure Wonwoo wouldn’t mind sharing his room with you.”

Wonwoo widened his eyes to Soonyoung who suggested the most ridiculous thing right now.

Jeonghan grinned at this, “Right! It’s like the old times…being roommates and all.”

Wonwoo found himself groaning under his breathe, “R…right.”

“You sure?” Mingyu asked, that refreshing low rapper-like voice didn’t escape Wonwoo’s attention because, at one point in his life, he had grown attached to the comfort of that voice.

“Ah…sure, why not,” Wonwoo belatedly agreed, “… like Jeonghan-hyung said…just like back then.”

Mingyu nodded to this but uncertain whether that was all there is to it. Wonwoo tends to not say anything whenever something is bothering him. It takes a while to see through him. And most of the time, it’s not easy.

It is still not easy.

“Right, we shall leave you, two,” Jeonghan said, “… enjoy some quality time catching up with each other.” He then watches the two _dongsaengs_ standing right next to each other as he giggled, “Man… I’m so overly touched just seeing you two together again. This is so rare…such a gem.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Soonyoung pulled Jeonghan away from the two before the older one could make this sudden reunion more awkward than it already is.

Nobody really knows what went on with the two to settle their lives away from each other. Those two have always been tough on themselves, Soonyoung won’t be too surprised to find… _ugh… idiots._

The door closed eventually, and the two finally had the whole house to themselves. Wonwoo found the silence unfamiliar, and that is odd to even think about because, before today, this house has always been quiet. It’s unsettling to think that after this course of five-days he might find it difficult to return to his normal life. He has that feeling.

“They’re quite a handful, aren’t they?” Mingyu broke the silence.

Wonwoo sighs to this effort. He nodded, trying his best to sound his most usual –his deep voice. “My room is in the attic. Sorry, it’ll be a bit of a climb.”

Mingyu laughs, “The attic? Why doesn’t this surprise me?”

Wonwoo stopped on the first flight of the stairs, “What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know, it is so like you, Wonwoo ah.”

 _Hyung._ Wonwoo wanted to correct the other but opted not to. There’s just really no point. This is just one of the few things that he finds troublesome. Because if Soonyoung is one of that stubborn friends around, Mingyu by far owns the first place for being the most persistent one around. Wonwoo found himself yielding to this fact so many times more than he had counted.

“Hurry up, we really don’t have that much time. I have a bathroom in the attic. You can get ready there. Do you need a hand with your bags?” Wonwoo looked back midway the stairs to the second floor.

Mingyu looked up to shake his head, “Don’t worry about me. Just out of the Military, so this is nothing.”

Wonwoo took a second to take his eyes away from Mingyu before he resumed climbing the stairs. He has been climbing these stairs many times in a day with ease but why does it feel really difficult right now. Two steps before he reached the top to the attic, he looked down to Mingyu who was following him, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there the day you got released.” His voice weakened by the time he finished his apologies.

Mingyu walked up until he was a couple step closer to Wonwoo. This way, their faces at the same level and it’s easier to fix on Wonwoo’s stares. “I was hoping for you not to be there,” Mingyu’s jaws tightened before he broke into that sweet smile, “…so don’t sweat it.” He walked the rest of the steps, patting Wonwoo on the shoulder as did so.

Wonwoo’s chest tightened as Mingyu’s words become stuck in a loop in his head.  He was worrying for nothing, after all. “Mingyu…”

“Yeah, _hyung_?”

 _Hyung…_ Wonwoo wanted to snort this time, but that would be inappropriate. He doesn’t know what Mingyu is playing at now. For someone who has always been so simple to figure out, it’s so uncharacteristic of him to play this mind-puzzling game.

“Hyung, we don’t really have that much time,” Mingyu said, head swaying to the door.

Wonwoo took this cue to gather himself, walked up the rest of the stairs and fished out the keys. He opened the door, felt for the switch of the lights by the wall and walked inside to let Mingyu in too.

Mingyu stood there, looked around each corner of the room. He smirked to himself, “Why do I have the feeling that there were times you never leave this room?” He rhetorically asked.

This attic is a whole house on its own. It’s all expected coming from Wonwoo who had finished a degree in Interior home designing in college (contrary to the majorities’ knowledge that Wonwoo finished Literature – Wonwoo finished two degrees, studying two at the same time…he’s a genius and a talented one at that) to incorporate what he needed into this room.

One side of the attic to the left is filled with Wonwoo’s book/manhwa collections fitted with a reading nook the size of a single bed just along the triangular double-paneled windows. On the other side is his working space where his laptop and also a Mac computer are sitting on top of a white table. On the walls are his own books neatly stacked, followed by the parade of his trophies throughout his career as a writer.

At the other part of the attic stood a little kitchen equipped with a sink, mini-fridge, and coffee station and of course a small table with two tables near it that has a good view of the sea outside (if the curtains were drawn).

There is also a door right next to it, and it looks like it’s the bathroom, looking at the layout, it has good size too.

At the further side of the room is the fort. Mingyu couldn’t help but glance at Wonwoo who silently stood there, probably embarrassed to have someone else survey his most personal space in the world. And it happens to be Mingyu himself.

“I know it’s childish.” Wonwoo sighs, trying to sound nonchalant by taking his phone out of the pocket, “hurry up while I try to book a taxi.”

“Reminds me of old days… we used to make forts in the dorm.” Mingyu walked to the _fort,_ drawing the thick golden and heavy white curtains tucked to hide the double size bed, and all the other corners of the bed have windows and the center the ceiling is made of glass. The bed is surrounded by soft toys of Wonwoo’s favorite manhwa/manga characters mixed with his own books’ characters (must be from fans).

Not the best bed space for someone claustrophobic and Wonwoo is the opposite. Wonwoo likes to be surrounded by pillows or books, he likes small spaces, he is someone who’s _nesting_ –hence the _fort._ And back then, even Mingyu finds himself enjoying sharing the small space even though he could not stop growing – Wonwoo still didn’t mind.

“We used to compete with the _hyungs_ and every single time we win.” Mingyu added.

“You’re the professional _fort-builder,_ Mr. Capable Man.” Wonwoo could not help smile at the sudden rush of recollection. It was pleasant. And when Mingyu had caught him smiling, he froze and turned away, “I have everything in the bathroom. Feel free using anything you might need. I’ll be downstairs. Just lock up when you're finished.” Wonwoo rushed to the door.

 

 _ PART IV _ _  
Cheers and Wishes_

 _Pristin_ _Restau-Bar_

“Thank Goodness, guys, come over here,” Jeonghan sighed and hurried them both to sit in the available seats (which is right next to each other, _duh_ ), “…we tried to buy you some time. Thank God, we are all eleven of us here, they gave us ample time to decide on our order then it took even longer time to get all our orders altogether.” Jeonghan laughed at the hilarity of this blessing in disguise.

Wonwoo and Mingyu didn’t respond to this as they quickly read through the menu without wasting any moment. They have inconvenient the others, they don’t want them to wait for long for their food just because of them.

“Miss, do you mind taking these two’s order too? They’re a bit late.” Seungcheol waved at the server discreetly when he thought the two had decided for their meals.

“No problem, sir.” One of the servers responded while taking out her notepad.

Wonwoo reads the dish he wanted to get, Mingyu followed after.

When that’s done, the server asked, “Red or white wine, sir?”

Wonwoo promptly looked around and noticed that all of the guys have been drinking wine, and although he was not a huge fan of wine, he answered, “Red, please.”

“I’ll take red too,” Mingyu responded when the server glanced at him.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be right back.” The server bowed and returned quickly with a bottle of high-quality red wine, poured generously on each of the two’s glasses. “Enjoy, sir. Your meal will be brought to you once it’s ready. Do give us a shout when you need a refill in the meantime.”

“How’s the quality time,” Jeonghan sipped on his wine, he’s taking white, “You, guys, sure took your time.”

Wonwoo raised a brow, “We were quick.” He argued. Jeonghan is just exaggerating.

Soonyoung heard this and perked his head to their side of the table, “Quick what?”

“Stop being nosy.” Jihoon pulled Soonyoung’s arm to get back to their conversation with Seungcheol and the others. They were talking about Dino’s new album coming soon, and preparations must be done before the wedding because almost everyone in this table is involved with that album.

Even Mingyu will be in the Music Video as part of his come back project after the Military service.

 

“Mingyu-hyung, you promised a long time ago you will be featuring in our videos too,” Seungkwan said while he munches on his food. “That was five years ago.” He pouted.

Mingyu chuckled, “Nobody contacted me.”

“Ae? Why not? I asked the Agency all the time!” Seungkwan’s eyes widened, fork suspended before his mouth.

“Stop it, Seungkwanna,” Hansol murmured, slicing a piece of steak from Seungkwan’s plate and munched on it. When Seungkwan caught him, he just shrugged as he continued, “…there’s no way you guys can afford Mingyu’s talent fees.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened once more before bashing Hansol’s head with his elbow, “And you think your hip-hop album can? How dare you!”

Hansol massaged the spot with a wince, he then shook his head, “I don’t know about that… but as far as I remember, Mingyu-hyung has been featured in my videos plenty of times.” He pointed this one out nonchalantly, “Not only that, but he also featured rapping on one my singles. Man, that one broke records—“

“Stop, stop, stop!” Seungkwan covered his ears, not wanting to hear the rest of his friend’s bragging.

“Didn’t that one pushed you, guys, single down to #2 too?” Hansol hummed, enjoying the irritation on Seungkwan’s face. Man, the guy is easy to pick on too.

Mingyu laughed at the young ones as he pushed his plate towards Wonwoo as he noticed what the other is doing, “You can put the mushrooms on my plate.”

Wonwoo instantly nodded and did as told. Nothing new here. Wonwoo hates mushroom (and sometimes, his stomach couldn’t take so much seafood in one occasion), and it will be Mingyu who would help him out clearing them. Down to the last piece of mushroom that Wonwoo realized what he’s doing and paused, looked up to Mingyu with slight surprise on his face.

Mingyu quickly recognizes this face, so he smiled, “It’s okay, we don’t want wasting food. You did ask for without mushroom, but you got them in the end…” Mingyu started picking on the mushroom already, “…it’s a pity though, mushrooms are rich in vitamin B… other alternatives are seafood, but you’re not good at that either. You can’t have too much dairy either. We should just fatten you up with pure meat.”

“I’m good with my leafy green vegetables.” Wonwoo reminded, but other than that, he wasn’t too surprised that Mingyu still knew almost everything about him –his likes, his dislikes down to his nutritional needs. Right, because Wonwoo was the sickie kid back then, and Mingyu as the good cook had learned ways to help his health through his cooking.

He forgot how dependent he truly was on Mingyu.

“True that.” Mingyu shook his head, “Cheers?”

Wonwoo nodded and raised his glass to make a toss. It made a short clanging sound, and during that span, his gaze was locked completely into Mingyu’s. He barely didn’t manage to bring the glass into his mouth because his grip started to weaken.

For what reason, he’s still not sure.

“Aeee!” Seungkwan gasped, catching that exchange. “How dare you, two, make a toss without inviting everybody?”

Everyone else in the table focused on Mingyu and Wonwoo who almost spat out there wine. How those stares looked like they have committed a crime? Seungkwan should just learn to calm down.

This, though, prompted Seungcheol to stand up after making sure that the others have completely finished their meal. He raised his glass, clearing his throat, and announced, “This is for tonight and the rest of this trip to go as Jeonghan’s merry plans,” Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan’s side who has given him a warning glare that made the others snicker, “… I mean, may this trip be enjoyable and worth a page or two on the best man’s speech on the wedding –Wonwoo, you better take your notes everywhere because I would—”

Jeonghan stood up too, “Also, this trip is sponsored by Choi Seungcheol and the Company. Cheers to that! Cheers for our soon-to-be man and…” Jeonghan trailed off, ignoring Seungcheol’s glare, “…husband? I supposed…” He grinned.

Before Seungcheol could say anything, the whole table cheered, raising their glass to make a toss in the air. Jihoon wanted to hide in the corner while Soonyoung was even more pumped up.

 

Wonwoo exited the toilet, making sure he didn’t drop anything important, his wallet, phone and keys for example. When he looked around, he noticed Mingyu waiting by the hallway, so he walked towards him, “Ah, you were waiting. Am I the last one?”

Mingyu nodded, “Yeah, the guys started walking to the karaoke place. How’s your stomach?”

“Oh it’s fine, I didn’t eat anything disagreeing,” Wonwoo smiled, “The Karaoke place isn’t that far from here. It’ll be five minutes walk.”

“Yeah, they were saying,” Mingyu replied. They exited the Restau-Bar, walked across the road and into the cemented beach walk. They could still see the others walking in a huge group just half a kilometer ahead of them. And yes, they could still hear Seungkwan’s loud voice being carried by a nice refreshing wind. Such a nice night sea breeze. “This is a nice Island…”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo agreed, walking rather slowly and he doesn’t know why when they clearly have to catch up with the others. “It’s quiet enough, but it has everything. I mean, this part of the Island at least. If you go further to the Capital, it’s just like Seoul.”

“Ah, of course,” Mingyu nodded, “Your Holiday home looks great too.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo replied, “It was my parent’s. I inherited it.”

Hearing this, Mingyu stopped walking, his eyes widened as he stared at Wonwoo who is still walking. When Wonwoo noticed he had stopped, the latter stopped to look at him. He then asked, “It was this _island_?”

Wonwoo paused, his heart tightened. Stupid, he is. How does he forget so easily that Mingyu knows almost everything about him? And that includes the fact that Wonwoo’s parents had died in a swimming trip in an island where they own a holiday home. It was a huge buzz around the island back then. Since then, Wonwoo had refused to step into their holiday home and stayed with his grandparents in Seoul.

But how come Wonwoo returns to the Island again, much more, had isolated himself to the house that would bring him nothing but memories of his childhood with his parents.

 _Are you really okay?_ Mingyu wanted to ask, but Wonwoo had already started walking again. He swore he would try his best not to be the nuisance that he was to Wonwoo during this trip, to try not to get so involved with him again because the two of them had decided. There’s no point going back to that phase again.

 _ PART V _ _  
Auditory Hallucination_

When Wonwoo and Mingyu arrived at the biggest Karaoke place, they have ever been into (there’s actually one that could accommodate thirteen people and still leaves a good space to dance around), Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung are ordering drinks and snacks with the servers.

Mingyu took the seat beside Hansol this time because he thought that would keep him away from interrogating Wonwoo. This kills him not to know why… clearly, Wonwoo has his reasons, and sometimes, his reasons have always been pain self-inflicting.

A few minutes later, the servers returned with cases of beers dumped in the middle of the room. It looks like everybody is settling for beers for tonight. Besides, what is a better way to enjoy a harmless karaoke night than a bottle of cold beer? None of those crazy spirits for tonight. If Jeonghan wasn’t lying, you can’t climb a mountain hangover. That’s just suicidal.

Each one took for themselves while Seungkwan and Seokmin started the first songs. Figured.

“You’re not choosing a song?” Junhui asked, handing Wonwoo the song list.

Wonwoo shook his head, smiling as he did so, “Not one for singing.” He quickly explained.

“Ah, of course.” Junhui grinned, “Me too, but who cares. Give it an hour or two when everybody’s drunk, no one will ever remember.”

Wonwoo chuckled under his breath, “True. Then, I will wait for later.”

Junhui nodded and quieted again but occasionally going through with the list with Minghao. If Wonwoo is right, Minghao isn’t that good with his Korean yet. Wonwoo finds that cute. He could clearly see that Minghao wanted to sing too.

 

An hour later, everyone’s kind of drunk. Junhui is right. Nobody will care tomorrow what went on tonight. There are Seungkwan and Seokmin trying to have a high-note battle that eventually got ruled out by nobody else but Jeonghan winning… just because. Wonwoo found this hilarious.

Then after that, it was Seungkwan trying to win rapping against Hansol. He got flat out defeated. What was he thinking anyway, trying to be _Boonon_?

Of course, not a night without the celebrated couple to not have a duet. Everyone knows both Jihoon and Soonyoung can sing so they were thrown in the middle for this heart-wrenching duet. No matter how beautiful their relationship had blossomed, Wonwoo found this awkward to look at. He’s still proud of them though.

Soonyoung’s dance crew (Junhui and Minghao) were also talked into doing some dance performance. They danced this routine called ‘WHO’ with the help of Chan. Said it was the dance routine he learned from the dance crew when he was just starting. He fits really well with the other three.

Two hours after.

“Okay, fine! Let’s have some duet competition!” Seungkwan took the microphone to announce. “It’s not a stag without a groom-best man moment.”

Wonwoo’s ears perked up, his grip on his beer loosened up. What is Seungkwan talking about now?

“I’m game,” Seungcheol stood up, swaying as he did so. It looks like the oldest one had a little too many drinks. Seungcheol didn’t bother taking the microphone before, just happily chatting and cheering from his seats, but seriously why is it now. He walked towards the center (the dancing area, a.k.a Seungkwan and Seokmin’s dance floor), grabbed the microphone and pointed at Wonwoo, “Come up here when your hyung still asking you nicely.”

Wonwoo bit his bottom lip, groaning as he pushed the shyness away. As he pushed himself up, he felt like his cheeks became so numb and red. He barely feels anything else after that. _Fuck, I had so much beer too._ He admitted to himself as he walked towards the dancing area.

Soonyoung handed him a microphone, “Do you know what you want to sing?” He asked his duet partner.

Wonwoo shook his head, “I’m easy. You choose.”

“Alright,” Soonyoung nodded and looked at his lover, Jihoon, choosing a song with his best man on the side of the dancing area. “But knowing them both, they’ll choose something hip-hop. Let’s win this with hip-hop too.”

“Ah, this has been quite a long time to see them singing,” Jeonghan commented, the smile on his way is unmistakable. “Ah, this is making me so emotional… must be the beer.”

“Can CEO-nim even sing?” Chan asked. There was no surprise with Jihoon because that man is a real gem, they have heard him singing when they record under his production.

Mingyu nodded, “Seungcheol-hyung can both sing and rap. He’s a flawless rapper, as I remembered.”

“Really?” Chan’s eyes widened.

“He was even a stronger rapper than I am.” Hansol agreed on this one.

“Don’t tell them lies, Hansol ah,” Seungcheol managed to hear this comment. “I think I know what to sing, Jihoon ah. Guilty by Dynamic Duo, sounds alright to you?”

Soonyoung raised a brow to this, “Figures. Right, I think I know what to sing too. We need your strong rapping here, though. Do you still remember how to rap?”

“As long as I know the song, I guess,” Wonwoo mumbled, and Soonyoung gave him that assuring smile.

Seungcheol and Jihoon keyed in the song and waited for it to start. The whole team started to cheer. It’s not so often, (or never) that they have witness their CEO singing, and slightly drunk too.

The moment Jihoon harmonized the first beat, the guys, cheered with their hairs standing on ends because Jihoon is singing live and he sounded so serene already. This is forever priceless. Yet, the moment Seungcheol lets go of his rap part. “ _You run out, slamming the door behind you. I hit my head and let out a sigh and rest against the car’s wheel…”_

The selective guys who have not heard Seungcheol rapped before had their mouth wide open. Hansol is not sprouting lies, after all. Their CEO-nim is not _messing_ when he’s rapping. His powerful rapping goes really well with Jihoon’s sweet voice. If no one knows that the song is Dynamic Duo’s, the two would easily own it for themselves. Their voices and talent embraced the song.

The song ended with loud cheers.

“Now, try to beat that.” Seungcheol had that toothy grin, as he looked at the other team. It’s refreshing to see the oldest acting so pumped up. The beer did its trick.

“What are you talking about, hyung,” Wonwoo mumbled, “You two obviously the winning pair here.” He watched Soonyoung keying their chosen song too, and Wonwoo eyed Seungcheol, “But thanks, we’ll try to beat your sorry asses.”

Soonyoung almost burst laughing, Jeonghan almost spat his beers and the rest in the room to cheer madly. Game on, they supposed. Who knows Wonwoo has this side too.

“Oh, they’re aiming for a soulful song.” Seokmin nodded to himself.

“Who’s going to rap?” Chan asked, confused.

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu placed his beer on the table to focus properly because it has been such a long while since he had heard Wonwoo’s rap. Wonwoo’s rap is always so passionate, it was a wonder why he didn’t pursue being a musician like Hansol when he had so much talent in it.

“Ae, Wonwoo-nim?” Chan asked, his eyes now wandered back to the screen to read the song title. Auditory Hallucination by Jang Jae In ft. NaShow. It is quite a powerful song, can Wonwoo really rap to this song?

“ _There are so many hidden things inside of me, it made me change so much. It put me to sleep, tied my hands and feet, trapping me in the dark room. The pieces of lost time, the memories of love that I throw away.”_

Wonwoo started the song, and everyone listened intently, no one dares to make a sound because this is beyond rare. Wonwoo is just not rapping, he is showing them part of him he had not let anyone including himself see again.

 _“They have been deleted and thrown away, only the outer shells remained without knowing anything, I just shouted. I just have that memory. My heart that was cold as ice, it will be forgotten after I sleep, I want to escape from this pain that chains me down. Someone wake me up from my soul that is filled with scars.”_ Wonwoo dropped his hand to his side when he finished his first part, his grip had tightened around the microphone. He hopes that no one had seen him through his rapping because the lyrics had hit him home.

“ _The deeply colored sky…”_ Soonyoung started with the chorus, and only then the others have managed to breathe from the invisible grasp of Wonwoo rapping.

Why doesn’t this man have a career in the music industry?

The little duet competition came into a tie, and the guys shrugged it off cooly. And because everyone had managed to get themselves drunk just enough to actually goof around, Jeonghan made sure he squeezes another college secret. “You know, Vernon’s song,  Un Haeng Il Chi is originally written by himself, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu back in college, you know.”

Hansol nodded to this. “Yup. The _hyungs_ allowed me to record it as part of my debut album after.”

“No way,” Seungkwan gasped, “Can we hear the original then?” It was not much of a question because his beautiful perky butt already waddled towards the center to key in the said song.

That night, the debuted singers in that room swore that if ever these four had debuted as professional hiphop singers, battling for number one against them will be tough. If Hansol is a _lit_ rapper on his own, the others are equally monsters and with Hansol rapping with the other three feels like he felt at home. He even raps more passionately tonight than he already does. He’s clearly having so much fun himself. He must have missed rapping with them so much.

 

 _ PART VI _ _  
Snuggler_

“You feeling alright?”

Wonwoo squinted his eyes just to make out Mingyu’s face because he has already taken off his glasses. His state after those beers doesn’t even help the situation. He lazily nodded, “…yeah. I’m done.” He pointed the bathroom, “I’ll go check up on the others downstairs. See how they get on…” He walked to the door, but Mingyu grabbed his arm.

“No, you go to bed.” Mingyu said. There’s no way he would have Wonwoo climb down three floors worth of stairs in such a state. When the other was to argue, he raised a brow and firmly said, “I’ll check on them after I’m done washing up. You go head to bed.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu’s face firmly too (or he tried), there’s suspicion in his eyes. He then clicked his tongue and looked away, “No, I’ll go check.”

Mingyu giggled (because a drunk man can giggle, no matter how big he is), “Don’t be stubborn. I promise I’ll check on them.” For all they know, the way those guys drunk tonight, they would have hit the bed the moment they laid eyes on the bed. Wonwoo is just stubborn right now, or childish. That’s  actually very Wonwoo when he gets comfortable. He’s glad that Wonwoo feels that way now.

“You promise?” Wonwoo’s eyes squinted small again, raising a finger to warn Mingyu.

Mingyu chuckled as he nodded, “I promise. Now, go to bed.”

“I’ll ask them tomorrow.”

“I know you will.”

“Alright,” Wonwoo nodded, dragged himself to the fort of a bed and as he sat there, he looked back at Mingyu, “Don’t take long.” He then crawled to the bed, pulled all the three-directional window curtains, slipped into the covers and got easily comfortable.

Mingyu couldn’t take the smile off his face looking at the scene. Three years. It has been three years since he last saw Wonwoo and every moment from tonight does not easily quench that longing. He’s afraid that seeing him this close will just ruin his resolve, and that three years will be for nothing.

 

_How can you be so cruel?_

As promised, after Mingyu slipped into his comfortable shorts and sleeveless shirt, he quickly but quietly checked the guys downstairs. All the doors on the second floor are closed and motionless. It goes to show that the guys have all went to bed.

Although when he leaned down the stairs towards the main floor, he could hear murmuring coming from the kitchen. He curiously went in there and noticed the dim lights are still on. He spotted Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Jisoo sitting on the bar stool at the island table talking over a cup of coffee?

“Oh Mingyu ah, you’re still awake?”

“Beats me,” Mingyu walked over to them, “What are you guys doing still up? It’s already three in the morning.”

“Just trying to sober up,” Jisoo answered, “Want some warm water?”

“Nah… it’s alright. I’ll grab a glass of water before going to bed. Wonwoo just wanted me to check if you guys are alright here.” Mingyu explained, sitting across Soonyoung who is obviously the drunkest compared to the other three.

Jeonghan laughs, “Such a worrywart, isn’t he? How is he? He had quite a lot. Although he had a much better alcohol tolerance than most but him and Soonyoung here,” He pointed the said guy who just managed to nod his head by the mention of his name. “…started quite early this afternoon.”

Mingyu raised a brow to this information, “Right…” That explains why. Like Jeonghan said, Wonwoo has a much better tolerance than he would have been tonight if he had only started drinking during dinner.

“Has he started acting cute?” Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows, interested to know. “Ah you know what I mean… Wonwoo’s a cutie when he gets drunk.”

Mingyu wanted to say that yes, just slightly. He had seen that acting cute a couple of times before but tonight was not that. He rather not answers Jeonghan this time. He stood up, “I’m actually quite beat myself, so I’m heading up first. See you tomorrow.”

“Gee, this young man. How dare him always just trying to get Wonwoo all to himself.” Jeonghan gnarled, “Ya, Mingyu ah! Don’t jump him!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mingyu only responded with a shake and quickly escaped Jeonghan’s scandalous interrogation.

“Shh, so loud. The kids are asleep.” Seungcheol managed to softly bash him in the bed.

“Pft,” Jeonghan pouted, “For all we know, he has the hots for our Wonwoo ah.”

“That’s not good,” Soonyoung mumbled at this that made the others perked a brow, “They could have said so. We could have a double-wedding or something…”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “Leave them alone. It doesn’t mean you’re gay, everyone else is too.”

Soonyoung pouted, “Seungcheol-hyung, you’re so mean.”

“What Seungcheol wanted to say is that it’ll be horrible to go all the trouble to call a press conference to announce two of his male artists are gay and in relationship—”

“Can’t be more of a headache trying to do accounts of your budget.” Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan.

“Excuse you, Mr Choi Seungcheol. The profit, the recognition and ow, I never let you pay me for any of our same-label MVs—

“Alright, if you two would just argue all night. I’m just going to bed.” Jisoo stood up, rolling his eyes to do the two immature _adults_. “I think you should head to sleep now too, Soonyoung ah. You don’t want Jihoon waking up and find you still out.”

Soonyoung laughs, “Jihoon doesn’t just wake up that easily. Send out Godzilla and that man will sleep through it all.”

The guys laughed. Sounds like Jihoon alright.

 

_Why are you so inconsiderate? To leave yourself this defenseless is just so unfair._

 

 

The alarm soared noisily beside the bed and made Mingyu jolt up. It was the traditional one that requires one to slam it on the wall to make it shut up. He groaned and reached across the other side of the bed. Why is it so difficult? It took him several seconds to realize that because Wonwoo still soundly asleep in his arms. Hmm, he definitely feels nice.

_If only the fucking damn alarm would shut up._

Mingyu sighs and pulled away from embracing Wonwoo, pulled himself up to reach for the alarm. He quickly turned it off, noting the time that says seven in the morning. He put the alarm back, and when he looked down (he was on top of Wonwoo when he tried to reach for the alarm), Wonwoo’s eyes are open and looking up at him.

“… just turning off the alarm,” Mingyu replied. “Go back to sleep.”

Wonwoo nodded, half-asleep. “It’s my alarm for my mor…ning jo…g.” He pulled Mingyu down, snuggling, “Not tod~~ay.” He sighed.

“You’re such a huge snuggler,” Mingyu mumbled back, succumbing. “And you’re not even aware.” He yawned, tightening his embrace as he too fell back to sleep just as quickly.

 

  _PART VII  
Chilly First Morning_

“Those _Chinaline_ are crazy,” Jeonghan joined Jihoon at the veranda sitting down at the metal table having a coffee, “What are they made of? Brick off Great Wall of China?” He sipped his coffee.

Jihoon chuckled as he too sipped his coffee looking at Junhui and Minghao already swimming in the sea and it’s only nine in the morning. Imagine how cold the water is.

“Hmm, contrary to the chilly morning wind, the ocean water is actually warm.” Jisoo returned from his walk with Seungcheol. The two left earlier saying something about looking around the closest stores by the seaside. Or something about sobering up. The fresh air will do wonder, as Jisoo said earlier before leaving the bed.

“Is Soonyoung awake yet?” Seungcheol asked who sat beside Jeonghan with the intention of sharing the other’s coffee. To his surprise, Jeonghan didn’t bat an eyelash at this. _Hmm… someone woke up the_ right _side of the bed for once._ He quickly took another sip. On his third, he wasn’t so lucky as Jeonghan glared at him.

“He won’t be recovering soon.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“And the others?”

“Still asleep. Leave them be. It’s still quite early.” Jeonghan replied. “We won’t be leaving for the hiking until half-one later.”

“Alright. We better prepare lunch here before we leave then.” Jisoo said.

The four looked at each other as they grinned, “Thank Holy God Mingyu is here.”

With Mingyu around, they’re saved. That man can cook for a living.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo showed up at around half-ten, and the rest are already awake. They spied Vernon talking with Seungkwan in the boy’s and Seokmin’s shared room. The two seemed like they’re talking about something funny.

Outside, the guys are in the pool and others are playing cards. The youngest, Chan, is eating cup ramen and he’s not even the slightest ashamed that the others have not had anything decent to eat.

“I’ll better get lunch ready.” Mingyu said to Wonwoo as he made a U-turn to the kitchen while the latter went straight outside to check on the others. Everybody seemed to be doing alright.

“Sorry, I woke up late.” Wonwoo apologized to the others.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol said. “It must have been exhausting for you to have this crowd all of the sudden.”

Wonwoo shyly massaged his nape. That but also the alcohol too. It’s a miracle he didn’t wake up with more than just a mild headache. “I still should have woken up first.”

“Shushh it, we could have woken you guys up early, but we figured we might walk into some morning sex… _Hyungs_ are not that insensitive, you know.” Jeonghan smirked.

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Seriously… am I not allowed to tease _my_ _dongsaeng_ anymore?”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo muttered. “Not that it’s fine for you to tease me, hyung.”

Soonyoung raised a brow, “You and Mingyu really having sex?”

The others looked at Soonyoung and his out of the blue question. Yet, it was Mingyu who returned from the kitchen that quickly answered, “…hmmm. We’re not telling you.” This made the others raised their head to look at him, surprised. Yet, he’s not having any more of that. “What do you guys want for lunch?”

“Anything, Mingyu ah, anything.” Seungcheol dryly replied. His eyes watching both one after another. Is he up for another pres-con soon when it hasn’t been that long since Jihoon and Soonyoung? Mingyu and Wonwoo are after all signed by his company. _The headache already._

Mingyu nodded to this and returned to the kitchen without saying anything.

“No, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo eventually answered. “So, you can stop glaring.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. I would love to have a friend who’s gay too.” Soonyoung pouted.

“Geez,” Jihoon bashed his lover’s arm, “Not because you’re gay, others have to be too.”

Soonyoung pouted even more then shook his head, “I have a feeling I heard that not long ago.”

 _Man, he’s clueless._ Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Soonyoung was that drunk last night he probably didn’t remember having a short talk with the others in the kitchen last night after they got back from the night out.

 

“I’ll marry him if I were you,” Jeonghan whispered to Wonwoo in the midst of lunch that Mingyu prepared. They all started helping in the end, but face it, it won’t look this good if Mingyu wasn’t around to do everything else. “He’s such a husband material.”

“Thanks for the advice, hyung. Much appreciated.” Wonwoo sighs. Really, this isn’t really something new. Jeonghan used to tease him endlessly back then too, but that was harmless then. They were young. Now, they’re actually real adults, and things have been a lot more complicated.

Being young and free doesn’t excuse one to be careless anymore.

Jeonghan smirked. “Anytime.”

 

**_TBC_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for it to be over 15k but not more than 20k words but I hit 15k and it still hasn't reached the climax. I did not want to skip parts too. So, I decided to make this a 3Shot (3 parts). I'm halfway the second part. So, won't be a long wait. 2nd part we will progress with meanie. This part is mostly just character design and so...  
> I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading too. Please do leave me comments or something... Thank you.
> 
> It's my birthday too. Happy birthday to me, ancient one. lol you probably don't know me... lol  
> twt: @deegyuwoo


End file.
